Try, try, and try again
by mimzy69
Summary: Hi, I'm terrible at summary's... well, Bella doesn't know Jacob is a werewolf... her and Edward are together, Jacob starts avoiding her to keep her safe. Bella finds out why and has to choose between Jacob and Edward. Read and Review, please. Thanks.


**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

"Jacob, please pick up! I've called loads of times, it's not the telephone lines, I know. It's you ignoring me. Just, please, pick up."

I put the phone back on the stand and slumped into the sofa. I was certain that he was ignoring me now, but I didn't know _why_. I hadn't done anything that I could remember. A scary conclusion swept over me that he had become one of Sam's 'disciples' as he had called them, but no. He hated them more than Embry. And that's a lot.

I noticed Charlie glancing up at me worriedly, so I gave him what I thought was a reassuring smile and got up.

"I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning," I said as I passed him. He nodded and carried on reading his newspaper as I went upstairs into my bedroom. I grabbed my bathroom bag and took a shower, dragging it out as long as I could before the water turned freezing. I blow-dried my hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face again and did everything I could do in the bathroom, then climbed into bed.

I rolled over and saw a note on my bedside table. I opened it.

Sorry, I'm out with Emmett and Jasper. Be back tomorrow - Edward

I smiled as I scrunched the note up. Edward was hunting with Emmett and Jasper again. I knew he hated leaving me, as well as I hated him leaving. But it was good for him to go out with his brothers. I frowned at the image of Emmett though. He teased me whenever he saw me, making me annoyed, which made him laugh even more. I know he's only joking though.

I slept peacefully, waking up the next morning to heavy rain and thunder. I sighed, expecting nothing else and got up. I changed then sorted my hair and everything else in the bathroom before going downstairs and joining Charlie with a bowl of cereal.

"Morning,"

"Morning, Dad." I replied with a smile. He looked taken aback and I grinned.

"Oh, hey Emmett," I muttered as I climbed into Edwards Volvo as saw Emmett grinning in the back seat.

"Hello Bella!" He said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. Edward smiled and kissed me softly on the lips, leaving me dazzled. Emmett laughed.

"Edward, why do I have to sit in the back?" Emmett asked, leaning forward. I noticed he didn't have a seatbelt on.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward murmered in reply and Emmett punched his sholdour.

"Wow, real mature." Edward smirked. I huffed and watched the rain shattering across the window.

"You know, Bella. You really are pale." Emmett whispered to me. I blushed then turned to scowl at him when he burst out laughing. Edward rolled his eyes.

When we reached school, Edward pulled into a parking space and we got out.

"Well, see you soon, Bella," Emmett said as he ran over to where Rosalie was waiting. Edward and I walked slowly over to our first lesson- Trig. Edward watched me all through the lesson. I stared back at him and he laughed. I grinned to until our teacher told us off.

The watching continued at lunch, where he sat next to me watching me with his hands cupped around his chin. I scowled at him but carried on eating my delicious pizza. Alice and Jasper came to join us half way through and Alice talked to Edward though he kept his eyes on me.

"Jasper?" I whispered, grinning. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "I dare you to have bite of this pizza,"

Edward and Alice stopped talking and laughed as Jasper smirked and picked up the pizza. His nose shrivelled up.

"This _stinks_." He complained. He slowly took a bite and we all stared at him, shocked.

"E_ew_!" Edward exclaimed. "You don't have to imagine the taste for me! I've tasted it before!"

Me and Alice laughed at Jasper as he screwed up his face in displeasure.

"I thought it tasted lovely," I muttered.

**Hi! Sorry, I know it isn't long… At all. But if anyone actually reads it then the chapters will get longer and better. Please R&R!**

**Thanks xxxx :)**


End file.
